


honey, come put your lips on mine (and shut me up)

by lovespun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Robb Stark is a Gift, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovespun/pseuds/lovespun
Summary: Theon has a bad habit of not knowing when to keep his mouth shut. Robb learns how to get him to do so.OR the five times Robb shut Theon up with a kiss and the one time the roles were reversed.





	honey, come put your lips on mine (and shut me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this whole fic was inspired by one song, that one song being where i got the title from.  
> quick notes: i drafted this at a normal hour but wrote the final draft at like 5am. i also got super emotional over it because i'm an emotional mess of a human. i'm tired. 
> 
> title from: Talk Too Much // COIN

Theon Greyjoy had a bad habit of speaking when he shouldn’t, or more than he should. The guy just never seemed to know when to shut up or simply chose to ignore the voice in his head telling him to do so. However, he usually listened to the voice  _ outside _ his head that told him to. That voice being his best friend, Robb Stark. Over the years, though, Robb found more ways to get him to stop talking.

i.

They were 17 and at Robb’s house the first time it happened. Theon had gone over after school, as usual, and it was now late in the afternoon. The two boys laid side by side on Robb’s bed, legs up against the wall, the movie they’d been watching long forgotten out of boredom.

Somehow they’d found themselves in a game of Truth or Dare. It wasn’t a very good game of truth or dare, though, since it was rather hard to ask for truths from someone you knew just about everything about and who knew the same of you. It was also hard to choose dare when you were both lazing around and coudln’t be bothered doing much else.

“Okay, your turn,” Theon said. “Truth or dare?”

Robb thought for a moment before choosing truth.

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“Nobody.”

He winced at his own response. He’d answered too quickly, too nervously. Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to this game.

“Liar.” Theon sat up and turned to him. “I overheard you telling Jon last week. You like someone.”

It had been on the weekend, the morning after Theon had spent the night, and he’d just woken up when he almost walked in on the conversation. He had stopped just outside the Stark’s kitchen upon hearing them talking, eavesdropping until Sansa walked in and interrupted.

He never heard any names mentioned - just enough to know his best friend had a crush that he was hiding.

Robb frowned. “That was a private conversation.”

“Discussed loudly within earshot,” Theon pointed out. “Besides, I’m supposed to be your best friend, shouldn’t I be the first one that you tell?”

Robb looked like maybe he wanted to tell him, like maybe there was something holding him back that Theon could break through if he just pushed enough.

“I can’t tell you this.”

“But you have to,” Theon said. “You chose truth.”

“Then I change to dare.”

“Then I dare you to tell me.”

Robb sighed and sat up. “I don’t want to play anymore.”

“Robb, what the hell?” Theon demanded, annoyance in his tone. “You’re meant to be my best friend and you chose truth so you have to tell me. I mean, you told Jon but you won’t even tell me? It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone! You’re the only person I even tell secrets to. Why can’t you tell m-”

He was cut off by the sudden press of Robb’s lips against his own. He promptly stopped talking. He stopped moving. It felt like time itself stopped.

The kiss was short, Robb pulling away again almost as quickly as he’d leaned in.

Theon stared at him with wide eyes and Robb stared back.

Then, Theon smiled.

Robb smiled back, and Theon pulled him in for another kiss.

ii.

“Fuck you!” Theon shouted down the school corridor. Robb stood in front of him, doing his best to hold him back, and trying to talk him down. “You fucking prick!”

Ramsay Bolton just stood there, grinning amusedly at his anger.

“Control your girlfriend, Stark.”

“I’ll control my fist into your face!” Theon retorted, which wasn’t exactly his best comeback but, in his defence, he wasn’t quite thinking straight at the moment. He only wanted to push past Robb and smash his fist into Ramsay Bolton’s stupid, smug face.

“Theon,” Robb said, calmly, trying to get him to listen. He needed to shut this down before somebody came past and noticed - especially any teachers. “Theon, don’t get yourself expelled this close to graduation.”

“I won’t,” Theon replied, calmer. Then, louder and directed at Ramsay, “I’m just gonna kick his fucking ass!”

“Theon!”

Ramsay laughed.

“Robb, move, let me wipe that stupid look off his stupid face! Ramsay, laugh it up now because I swear I’m going to-”

Robb grabbed his face and kissed him. Theon only hesitated - still seething in his anger - for a second before kissing him back. Robb could hear Ramsay saying something undoubtedly cruel, but Theon surprisingly ignored the taunting in favour of making out with his boyfriend.

(Although Robb was pretty sure Theon stuck his middle finger up at him behind his back.)

iii.

“Honey, I’m home!” Theon called, walking into their apartment after work one day. There was the smell of something sweet wafting over to him as he shrugged his coat off. “Robb?”

“I’m in the kitchen!” Robb called back.

Theon made his way through to their kitchen, the sweet smell growing stronger as he got closer. He inhaled the mouth-watering scent, pausing in the doorway and smiling at Robb leaning over the counter making something he couldn’t see.

“What are you cooking?’’ Theon asked as he walked over. “It smells nice.”

He stood behind Robb, wrapping his arms around his waist, and peeked over his shoulder at the cake he was currently icing.

“I’ve been baking,” Robb said, turning his head slightly. “I was hoping to have it done before you got home though.”

Theon kissed his cheek and stepped away. “What’s the occasion?”

Robb shrugged, turning to him. “There isn’t one.”

“You just felt like baking?”

“I wanted chocolate cake.”

“Okay,” Theon said and reached over to dip his finger in the frosting. He raised it to his mouth and licked the frosting off. “Tastes good.”

Robb followed the movement with his eyes, lingering for a moment on Theon’s lips. He glanced up to meet his gaze and smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Theon smirked. He reached over to dip his finger in the frosting again. This time he brought it up to Robb’s lips, watching as he hesitated for barely a second before licking it off, slowly.

Theon let out a huffed laugh.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Stark?”

Robb grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Theon’s finger.

“Maybe.”

He continued to kiss down his hand and along his palm, Theon’s grin growing with each gentle touch of his lips.

“Well, I think you’re doing a pretty good job of it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Theon nodded as Robb kissed the inner side of his wrist. “In fact, I’d say you have a good chance of getting me into bed tonight.”

Robb chuckled against his forearm.

“Lucky me.” He moved closer and kissed his lips, pulling away with a smile. “You taste like chocolate frosting.”

Theon laughed. “So do y- oh!” Robb had grabbed his hips and, in one swift movement, lifted him on the counter. “Don’t do that!”

His attempts at coming off as demanding or annoyed were undermined by the smile on his face.

Robb moved his hands to Theon’s knees, parting them and stepping into the space between.

“Or what?” he asked.

Theon leaned down. “Or maybe you  _ won’t _ be getting me into bed later.”

Robb tilted his chin up, challenging him, and leaned closer.

“Oh, but I will.”

Theon scoffed. “You sound pretty sure of that.”

“I am.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Robb nodded, leaning in closer. “Because I know what you like.” He kissed Theon’s neck, just below his jaw. “And I know how to turn you on.” Another kiss on his neck. “And drive you crazy.”

“You’re so vain,” Theon said with a sigh, tilting his head back as Robb continued trailing kisses along his neck. “You know -” he held back another sigh - “you’re not  _ that _ irresistible, Stark.”

“You never resisted me.”

Theon laughed. “Because I never wanted to.” He reached up to tangled his fingers in Robb’s hair. “But I could and maybe I should. You could stand to be resisted, Robb. You’re getting too cocky for your own good, too aware of- of your effect and-”

“Theon?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Robb leaned in again and kissed his lips before he could respond, and Theon happily kissed him back.

iv.

“This movie is boring,” Theon complained, slumping down in his seat even more. He groaned. “I’m bored.”

“It was  _ your _ idea to see it,” Robb reminded him, not even bothering to turn to him. His eyes were focused very much in front of him, although not on the screen.

“And I regret that decision, okay?” Theon sat up straighter again and turned to Robb. “Can’t we leave or something?”

“We already paid.”

Theon sighed, slumping down in his seat again. He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes at another boring and cheesy line. He’d probably find it laughable if it wasn’t boring him out of his mind.

“Robb, I’m bored.”

Someone shushed him and Theon shushed them back.

Robb turned to him and whispered, “I have to keep an eye on Arya and that Gendry kid. I don’t trust him.”

“I know, I know.” Theon rolled his eyes, moving once again to sit up straighter. Why were the seats so uncomfortable? Were they always this uncomfortable?

Theon was definitely regretting his decision to see this movie now, and had been since they first spotted Robb’s little sister walk into the theatre on what was clearly a date. The pair had sat a few rows in front of Robb and Theon, not having noticed them, and it had taken all Theon could do to convince Robb not to go join them. God knows he’d only embarrass the hell out of his sister in his attempts to intimidate her date. Theon figured he’d give the couple a fighting chance.

“Robb.”

“What?”

“I’m really bored and this movie sucks.”

“You said that already.”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s true.”

He was shushed again and ignored them this time. Robb sighed and turned to face him, probably knowing if they continued to draw attention Arya would probably turn and see them. The theatre was pretty empty, and they had the back row to themselves, save for one girl at the end.

“Can we please just stay till the end?” he asked. “We’re already here and we bought the tickets.”

Theon thought about it for a moment, and then he smirked.

“If you make it worth it my time.”

Robb caught on pretty quickly, glancing down at his lips.

“You’re going to talk the whole the way through otherwise, aren’t you?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before giving Theon what he wanted and kissing him.

v.

It had been two days since the argument. Two days since Robb stormed out the door. Two days of Theon sleeping on the couch, not wanting to sleep in their bed alone.

They stood in silence. Theon stared down at the kitchen floor, the sound of the rain outside and the water boiling beside him seeming louder than it could have reasonably been. They didn’t speak as he made their tea and handed a cup over to Robb.

His hair was still dripping onto his shoulders and running down his forehead.

“Thanks.”

Theon nodded in response and looked down at his cup on the counter, watching as the milk mixed in slow swirls with the darkness of the tea.

“I wasn’t sure when you were coming back,” he said. “I wasn’t sure if…” He shook his head and looked up. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“I’m sorry I left.”

“I’m sorry I made you leave.”

It was all he could do not to let the tears spill that threatened to do so. Robb clung to his cup, savouring the warmth against his hands. The rain had soaked him during the short walk from the bus stop and he hadn’t bothered to change or dry off yet.

“You didn’t make me leave,” Robb said, offering him a small smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’m sorry about it all.”

Theon frowned. “Don’t say that. It- it was me. I started it.”

“It’s my fault too, Theon,” Robb said. He put his tea down and took a small step closer. “I’m just as much to blame as you are.”

Theon scoffed.

“The hell you are,” he said. “This was  _ my _ fault. You don’t need to come in here with that honourable knight act, okay? Just let me take the blame for this. God knows I don’t take the blame enough for the shit I do. Let me take this one. I fucked up. Me. I started that fight and I pushed and I drove you away and I’m surprised you even came back and I’m sorry and I’m the one to blame because I fucked up and isn’t this the part where you usually shut me up and kiss me?”

Robb was already moving closer when he finished speaking, holding Theon’s face in his hands and pressing his up against the pantry door as they kissed.

vi.

Theon came home from work that night almost a whole hour later than he was supposed to, having spent a good twenty minutes fixing the mistake of one of the new employees just after his shift was meant to end. Then, traffic was absolute hell due to roadwork, and now he was tired and wanted nothing more than to have dinner and crawl into bed with his loving boyfriend.

He opened the door to their apartment and noticed right away that the lights were all off, the place lit only by candles and fairy lights. Was the power out? He looked around and spotted the trail of rose petals scattered across the floor. A mix of red and white. He followed the path that they led, careful not to tread on them, and found Robb standing near their table, dressed in the suit he’d worn to his aunt’s overly-formal wedding. He smiled at him.

“Robb, what’s going on?”

“Take a seat.”

Theon sat down on the chair Robb had pulled out, albeit a little reluctantly, unsure of what was happening. Robb moved in front of him and lowered onto one knee.

“Oh my god.”

“Theon Greyjoy,” Robb started, unable to help the smile on his face or the slight tremor in his voice. “I have loved you for years, for longer than I think I even knew for myself. You are my best friend, my soulmate, and the love of my life. My life, which is so much better with you by my side.”

Theon sniffed, tears welling in his eyes.

“When I think of my future,” Robb continued, “I think about a lot of things. My career, where I’ll live, the car I’ll drive, whether I’ll have kids or not. I think about these things and I’m not sure about any of them. But, the one thing I do know for sure is that nothing in my future matters if you’re not in it.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small navy blue box. “So, Theon, will you make me the happiest man in the world and-”

Theon cut him off with a kiss, sliding off of his chair and knocking Robb over. He ended up in his lap, arms wrapped around Robb’s neck.

“Yes!” Theon nodded. “Yes! I will. I do. I want to. Yes.”

Robb grinned so wide, his expression so happy, and so bright the sun surely envied him. Theon kissed him again.

Robb looked completely elated as they broke apart.

“Can I ask you now?” he said. “You kind of didn’t let me finish.”

Theon laughed and rolled his eyes, sitting back. “Go on then.”

Robb held up the box, in between them, and carefully opened it to reveal a simple sapphire-encrusted silver ring.

“Theon Greyj-”

Theon cut him off with another kiss.

“Sorry,” he apologised, pulling away again. “Sorry, just - I won’t do it again. Ask me.”

Robb looked at him and smiled.

“Theon Greyjoy, will you marry me?”

Theon answered him this time with another kiss, breaking away only so Robb could slide the ring onto his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this. thank you very much for reading.  
> please do leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it.  
> come find me on tumblr @peachytyrells


End file.
